Cosmetics consumers are becoming more interested in purchasing and using cosmetic products with ingredients that are referred to as “organic” or “natural”. It is the consumer perception that such ingredients or products containing those ingredients are manufactured using more environmentally friendly processes, are biodegradable, and are more natural on skin and/or hair. While the plain meaning of the term “organic” means a compound that contains carbon atoms, when used in conjunction with materials, processes, and products it means that such items are manufactured and maintained in a way that meets certain standards. For example ingredients referred to as organic generally must avoid use of chemical inputs such as fertilizer, pesticides, antibiotics, food additives, genetically modified organisms, or irradiation; must be cultivated from farmland that has been free from chemicals for a number of years; where detailed written production and sales records are maintained with respect to cultivation, production and sale; and where strict physical separation between organic and non-certified organic products is maintained; and where the manufacturer agrees to undergo periodic on-site inspections.
It has very desirable to formulate cosmetics from naturally derived, non-synthetic ingredients. Such compositions may also contain one or more ingredients that are certified organic, or if not organic they may be natural. Some examples of natural ingredients are naturally derived grains that are often used as food sources. One preferred embodiment is a color cosmetic composition containing such naturally derived grains.